1. Field of the Inventive Concepts
The presently disclosed inventive concept(s) relates generally to methods for removing sulfur, carbon dioxide, and mercury from flue gases, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a methods for removing sulfur, carbon dioxide, and mercury from fossil fuel burning power plant flue gases using waste products from a Kraft mill.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
The combustion of fossil fuels produces gaseous emissions of CO2 and SO2. CO2 is a “greenhouse” gas which can contribute to global warming. SO2 is a source of acid rain. Flue gas emissions can also include mercury. Emission of mercury is tightly regulated, mainly due to its high toxicity. A number of processes have been developed or suggested for removing these contaminants from flue gases. However, costs are typically high and removal efficiencies are not consistent. There remains a need for lower cost and improved efficiency methods for CO2, SO2, and mercury removal from flue gases.